Angel Of Charity, Angel Of Hope
by BloodSeer
Summary: Azmaria sang. He watched. Little did he know that she was singing for him all along. [JoshuaxAzmaria]
1. Angel Of Charity

**Angel Of Charity, Angel Of Hope **

**Story Written and Copyright Of – Nicola Ann-Marie Lynn **

**Part 1 of 2 **

**Angel Of Charity **

* * *

_'So beautiful'_

Blue eyes moved across the figure that stood on the stage singing her angelic song, her lilac hair flowing behind her as she sung her heart out.

'_Her voice, everything about her. Just perfect.'_

I leaned against one of the pillars at the side of the small church; I smiled as I watched the angel that was Azmaria Hendrick. Slowly my blue eyes closed, as I was lulled into a semi-unconscious state. I was suddenly aware of the affect that the lilac haired beauties voice had on me, the singing stopped and I opened my blue eyes to see a pair of ruby ones staring back at him. I blushed and straightened up. "Hello Azmaria, that was beautiful." I whispered raising a hand to the back of my neck and laughing.

'_Just like you. Simply beautiful.'_

I watched her as she smiled shyly and gently. "Hello Joshua, and thankyou very much." Her voice was as soft and delicate as her appearance.

'_Soft and delicate but with a strong soul.' _

I grinned and wiped a bit of invisible dust off my militia outfit before walking towards Azmaria and offering a hand to the lilac haired song mistress. "Shall we? Go for a walk I mean…" I laughed softly.

'_Please say yes.'_

The girl looked at the offered hand for a minute before smiling brightly and taking the hand. Her hand was so soft and small looking compared to my own, I stared down at her hand for a second before promptly helping her down off the stage; she gave a squeak as I circled my arms around her waist and helping her off the stage setting her down on her feet. The startled girl was blushing a light pink color.

'_She looks so cute when she blushes.' _

I smiled down at her realizing how tall I was compared to her. I smiled and pulled her along gently she smiled and walked beside me out of the church still hand in hand. We walked along the grass and I glanced over at her, she was looking up at the sky un-aware how close we are. I of course am aware.

'_Oh no. I'm blushing.' _

I felt the heat rise in my face and she looked over at me her ruby eyes holding a worried expression she said nothing until we stopped by the fountain in the courtyard. She tenderly reached up and touched a gentle hand to one of my cheeks. "Joshua, are you okay? You seem flushed…" Her voice held worry in its depths a worry that made my heartbeat loudly in my chest.

'_She's worried about me. But I don't want that…' _

I gently raised my hand to rest over hers, she blushed.

'…_I want her to be happy, always.' _

I smiled. "I'm fine. No need to worry." My hand still rested on hers, her hand cupping my cheek. I bent down and gave her a hug. "I don't like it when you worry about me." I smiled resting my chin on top of her head.

'_I can't fight my feelings for you Azu. Not anymore. You're my angel.' _

Pulling back I saw that she was blushing she opened her mouth to say something but I touched a finger to her lips before hugging her again. "Can we…just stay like this…just for awhile?" I asked in a quiet voice, it sounded pathetic even to me. I felt the girl I was holding hug me around the middle and whisper. "Of course, we can stay like this for as long as you want." Her voice was gentle. My heart jumped and I tightened my hold on the girl ever so slightly. "Thankyou, my angel. My Angel Of Charity."

'_You are my angel. My Angel Of Charity'_

* * *

**A/N: When I get 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter.**

**Well it's not really a chapter, but you know what I mean. Right?**

**Remember flames make me laugh, but that doesn't mean I like getting them. **

**Love always,**

**Nicola**


	2. Angel Of Hope

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to rasberrysorbet whom was my only reviewer. Thanks and this chapter and conclusion to my short fic is solely dedicated to you. I would also like to thank anyone who took time to scan my story. **

**Angel Of Charity, Angel Of Hope **

**Story Written & Copyright Of – Nicola Ann-Marie Lynn **

**Dedicated to - rasberrysorbet**

**Part 2 of 2**

**Angel Of Hope**

_'When I sing I think of him. His eyes the most beautiful blue, his smile both cocky and caring a smile that could light up the heavens.'_

I stopped singing and opened my eyes only to find the man of my thoughts and dreams standing in front of me, he was leaning against one of the many pillars at the side of the small church his eyes where closed and a gentle smile lit his features, just then his eyes opened and my heart jumped into my throat.

_'Those eyes…'_

He instantly straightened up. "Hello Azmaria, that was beautiful." His voice made my insides churn, I watched as he raised a hand to the back of his neck.

_'He seems so nervous.'_

I smiled shyly. "Hello Joshua, and thankyou very much." I mentally berated myself for sounding so weak.

_'Why can't I be stronger? Just like him.'_

I watched as he grinned and wiped something off of his militia uniform, I had been so happy for him when he had become militia. We had celebrated together by going into the city for the day. She had promised herself that she would never forget that day.

_'I'll never forget that day. I'll remember it for the rest of my life.'_

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that he had walked towards me until he had offered his hand. "Shall we? Go for a walk I mean…" He laughed softly and I blushed.

_'How can I not say yes to him?'_

I shyly took the offered hand, his hand was so warm compared to my cold ones a lot bigger then my own too.

_'So warm, unlike mine.'_

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms circle my waist and I gave a small squeak, realizing just who had picked me up I blushed a light pink hoping he didn't notice. But apparently he did because he smiled.

_'Great Azzy just great.'_

Looking up I realized he had started to pull me along. I smiled a brief smile before catching up and walking beside him. Exiting the church we walked across the grass, I diverted my attention to the clear sky trying everything and anything to keep my eyes away form the person walking beside me.

_'We're still holding hands?'_

Getting up enough courage I looked over to see that he was looking rather flustered, I began to worry if he was sick or something but didn't say anything until we stopped by the fountain. Carefully and gently I reached up and touched a hand to his hot cheek. "Joshua, are you okay? You seem flushed…" I realized how worried my voice sounded, but then again it was the truth I was worried out of my mind I waited for his answer as I listened to my heartbeat loudly in my ears.

_'I do hope he's okay.'_

Suddenly he raised his hand and rested it on top of mine, I blushed as I realized this caused me to cup his cheek. He smiled. "I'm fine. No need to worry." Came his carefree answer.

_'But I do worry, and I always will.'_

I felt my heart jump into my throat again as he pulled me into a loose hug. "I don't like it when you worry about me." I heard him say as he rested his chin on top of my head, I felt my face flush.

'_My heart can't hold these feelings anymore. Especially the feelings I have for you Joshua, you're my angel.'_

He pulled back and I opened my mouth to speak but he gently put a finger to my lips silencing what I had to say, he then hugged me again this time the hug was tighter. "Can we…just stay like this…just for awhile?" his voice sounded lost and I couldn't say no I wouldn't. I moved my arms to circle his waist. "Of course, we can stay like this as long as you want." Came my quiet answer. I felt his arms tightened around me and his next words made my heart jump again. "Thankyou, my angel. My Angel Of Charity." Smiling I closed my eyes and whispered. "No thankyou, my Angel Of Hope."

_'You are my angel. My Angel Of Hope'_

**END**

**A/N: I thank anyone who reviewed or read this story. Thankyou. **

**Remember flames make me laugh, but that doesn't mean I like getting them. **

**Love always,**

**Nicola**


End file.
